


I know it

by Malale



Category: Minor Acts of Heroism
Genre: Adulthood, Community: crack_and_roll, Future Fic, M/M, Sexyness, Superheroes, more or less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa noche, Sergio actúa como si fuera el ser más deseable y lo supiera. Esa noche le pertenece. [Hecho para el Reto "LMFAO" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 07-04-2012. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [LMFAO](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/262604.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Simon y Sergio son jóvenes aquí, pero con la mayoría de edad. Entre los dieciocho y los veinte.

 

Sergio se ajusta la corbata roja, como una línea de sangre sobre la camisa de raso negra, antes de abrir las puertas de par en par. Todas las miradas en esa fiesta tan elegante que está dando Julius se giran hacia él. Lo sabe, lo nota. Sonríe levemente y camina despacio, casi flotando. Baja las escaleras con delicadeza, acariciando el pasamano. Sus largas pestañas dando una mirada lánguida a esos ojos azules.

 

Simon lo ve también, por supuesto. Traga con fuerza al observar lo bien que le queda la chaqueta del traje sobre sus delicados hombros. Lo largas que parecen sus piernas en los pantalones negros. Lo suave que parece su pelo, mucho más que de costumbre, tan negro y brillante. Y lo bien que le queda, lo mucho que le favorece peinado así, apartado de la cara hacia atrás.

 

Se detiene en cada invitado a su camino. Habla con todos los que se acercan a él, que son muchos. Muchísimos. Chicos y chicas, hombres y mujeres. Sergio ha cautivado a toda la sala con su presencia. Simon puede escuchar sus ligeras carcajadas, a pesar del cuarteto de cuerda que ha contratado el vampiro para la ocasión. Hay comentarios de cortesía, algunas preguntas casuales. El moreno actúa como el perfecto anfitrión, el perfecto hijo adoptivo del dueño de la casa.

La cosa es que Simon nunca, jamás, ha visto a Sergio actuar así. O sea, es _Sergio_. Serge. El rarito, callado, terriblemente vergonzoso. Serge. Sergio. Su Sergio. Al que coge de las mejillas y las nota ardiendo antes de besarle. Ese al que parece que le va a dar una embolia por que la tensión y el ritmo cardiaco se le pone por las nubes cuando le acaricia un poco por debajo de las caderas.

 

El rubio está casi tan confundido como excitado. Apenas si nota el parloteo incesante de dos chicas, cuyos nombres ni recuerda, que se le han colgado en la fiesta y no lo dejan en paz. Sus ojos están fijos en Sergio, la boca un poco entreabierta (quizás se sorpresa, quizás de deseo), siguiendo cada gesto que hace con la mano, cada expresión suave, ligera, en su preciosa y pálida cara.

 

El único motivo por el que no se ha materializado (Si, materializado. No correr. Correr es demasiado lento) a su lado ya es que los ojos azules se lo impiden. Sergio va hacia él, avanzando lenta pero inexorablemente entre la marea humana. Apenas aparta contacto visual con él. Disfruta con los ojos tan abiertos de Simón, con la sorpresa que se refleja en ellos. “ _Espera_ ” le dice sin palabras. “ _Ya voy. Espera ahí por mí_ ”. Se lame distraídamente los labios.

 

Al rubio le recorre un ligero escalofrío por toda la espalda. De placer.

 

-Simon. Simon- llaman al muchacho. Odia tener que romper el contacto visual con su Sergio, aunque sólo sea un segundo. Sobre todo cuando ha cruzado ya casi toda la habitación y esta tan cerca de él. Lo ha dejado saludando a Nilus, que parece divertidísima por algo que Simon no alcanza a comprender.

-Sí, ¿me decíais?

-Amanda y yo nos preguntábamos si te apetece ir a las terrazas, a tomar algo de aire fresco.

-Eh…

-Le apetece- dice una voz suave, amable, detrás de las chicas.

 

Es Sergio. Por fin ha llegado. Simon casi suelta un suspiro de placer al verlo. Sergio sonríe ampliamente, antes de volver a hablar.

-Le apetece- repite. –Seguro que sí. Pero me temo que no podrá ir con vosotras.- Sergio se acerca a Simon, pegándose a él todo lo decentemente permitido (Que en opinión de Simon, no es suficiente, pero el moreno siempre sabrá guardar la etiqueta incluso siendo la maldita cosa más seductora del planeta). Acaricia todo su brazo, delicada y cariñosamente, antes de acabar entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio. Clava sus ojos azules en los castaños y su cara es una sonrisa amplia, la más bonita que ha soltado en toda la noche. –Espero que no me hayas echado mucho de menos.

-Muchísimo- murmura, casi ido. Dios, Sergio tiene que estar hipnotizándolo. Estará usando uno de esos trucos de vampiro de Julius o algo.

 

Las dos chicas desaparecen, algo avergonzadas. Sergio se ríe, divertido por sus caras.

-Serge…

-¿Sí?- pregunta, inclinándose contra él. Simon puede percibir un poco la curva de su trasero desde ahí. Traga aún más ruidosamente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy? ¿Te han… poseído o algo?

 

Sergio vuelve a reír, hay casi algo de malicia. Pero una malicia limpia, como un niño pequeño haciendo travesuras. Eso no era justo, su Sergio no era el niño travieso de la relación.

-Hoy es luna roja- murmura. –La luna de los vampiros. La noche del deseo. Estoy, simplemente, disfrutándola.

-Pareces drogado.- se burla. Pero hay un poco de preocupación en su voz. Sergio sonríe de medio lado, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del más alto.

-Y tú pareces que tienes ganas de arrancarme la ropa y comerme delante de todos.- Sonríe aún más cuando Simon se pone rojo. Cree que es la primera vez que consigue que el otro se avergüence. Lo está disfrutando bastante.

- _Serge_.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. ¿Y por qué no querrías? La mitad de los presentes lo están pensando.

 

Simón suelta un gruñido, echando una mirada de reojo que echa chispas a cualquiera a su alrededor y cerrando el agarre a la cintura de Sergio con un brazo de hierro.

-Esta noche soy la persona más deseable de la fiesta. De la ciudad. Del mundo.

-Serge, algo se te ha subido al cerebro.

-No, no, no- le da golpecitos en la boca con el dedo. –No me interrumpas. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Pero soy, también, todo tuyo.

-Oh, cielos…- Simon se desabrocha por completo la corbata. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que me digas algo así? Y tienes que hacerlo justo la noche que aparece que estás colocado.

 

Simon Morris odia tener tanta conciencia.

-¿Y qué importa cuando te lo diga?

-Oh, créeme, importa mucho.

 

Porque si Simon va a hacer algo con Sergio, va a ser con su Sergio, con su Sergio en todos sus cabales y no con ese Sergio tan extraño, al que está pensando seriamente llevar a que hagan un exorcismo.

 

-¿Estás actuando así por alguna mierda mística que tiene que ver con la luna?

-Puede que sí- contesta. Luego se pone de puntillas para hablar directamente contra su oído. –O puede que no. Puede que lo esté usando como excusa para soltarme, para liberar mi fiera interior. Para ser yo, por una vez, el que lleve la voz cantante y te tenga a ti temblando en mis manos. Nunca lo sabrás.

-Tú… tú…- Simon lo mira indignado, aunque no lo suelta. –Eres un…maldito bastardo…

 

Sergio se muerde el labio mientras sonríe.

- _Lo sé_.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña aclaración antes que nada; Sergio NO es un vampiro. En el comic por ahora no lo es y esto es cien por cien canon. Habla de la luna roja y que le afecta, pero puede ser una historia sin base que usa como excusa para soltarse la melena o que realmente le afecte por ser descendencia de un vampiro (Julius). Nunca lo sabremos. Pero él **no** es un vampiro.
> 
> He publicado este reto más por los ánimos de Aleena (por eso se lo dedico a ella. LOVE YOU, BABE!) que por nada más porque no estaba muy convencida. Para cumplir el reto debía de hacer bastante OoC a Sergio y pensé, bueno al menos que me quede Crack. Pero me terminó quedando todo más sexy que crack. Podéis juzgarlo muy mucho.
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
